The Doctor & The Doctor
by fantastic-timey-wimey
Summary: The time streams have been crossed. Now how do they put them back. Honestly I suck at summaries. If you wanna read it, I'd appreciate it. For Hayley0608


This has been written entirely for my entertainment as well as for tumblr user Hayley0608. She put the idea in my head and I ran with it so this is for you darlin'. I have a second part in the works now but for now, this will have to do :)

* * *

The girl with bright green eyes looked back and forth between the two men standing in front of her. One of them she knew, he was the Doctor, or so he called himself. But the other claimed to also be the Doctor. It wasn't like they were identical. Far from it actually. One was tall and skinny with wild hair and then other, her doctor, while also tall, was muscular.

Each was arguing over what to do. More importantly, what to do with Cara, which was her. Cara wanted to interject but she was just so confused, so she resigned herself to sitting on the jump seat in the TARDIS listening to the two argue.

"I'm taking her to see the Oods." Her Doctor was saying.

"But shouldn't we ease her into the alien thing? How about the moon?" The other said.

"Does she get to talk?" Cara interrupted and they stopped and turned to face her.

"Of course you do." Her Doctor answered.

"First off," She said standing. "If you're both the Doctor, which is very confusing, what do I call you then? If I'm talking to one and not the other." The two paused and looked back at each other for a moment.

"Nine." Her Doctor answered.

"You want me to call you Nine?" She asked with a frown.

"Yes. Oh that's very clever." The other said. "Then I would be Ten."

"Ten?" He nodded. "If you're the same man, as you stated numerous times, then basically you just called yourself clever." Ten grinned.

"I know." He said.

"Alright." Cara said slowly, tucking a loose strand of her fire-red hair behind her ears. She wished she had cut it ages ago but had to settle for tying it up in buns and ponytails at the back of her head. "How is it that you're both the same person?"

"We're not persons per-say." Ten said.

"Aliens. Right." Cara sighed. "This is all a little much." She said dropping back down on the jump seat.

"I'm sorry Cara." Nine said sitting down beside her. "It's weird for me too. He's not suppose to be here see? Something's wrong with the time vortex. He's the next me."

"You turn into him?" She asked trying desperately to wrap her mind around it.

"Right. Time Lords, that's us, have 13 lives. We die but its called regeneration. When I die, regenerate, he's what I'll look like next." Nine answered glancing up at Ten.

"Maybe you two should worry about how you're going to get him back to where he came from instead of taking me to meet Oods." Cara suggested. "This seems far more important."

"You're important too!" Nine told her.

"If you say so but if there's something wrong with the time vortex, then shouldn't you fix it and send him back and _then _take me to meet the Oods?" She asked and he grinned.

"Brilliant." He said before jumping up and pulling her with him.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Of course you are." Ten answered. "Lovely, brilliant Cara." He took her hand and kissed the back of it but soon was kissing air as Nine had pulled her hand away from his lips.

"Focus." He told his skinnier self and Cara managed not to giggle. She'd never had anyone fight over her, least of all two men who claimed to be the same person. "Let's talk to the TARDIS and see if she has any ideas."

"Talk to the TARDIS?" Cara repeated. "You can do that?"

"Of course we can!" Ten exclaimed. "She's brilliant. Like you." Cara grinned.

"Alright beautiful!" Nine said. "Take us where we need to go!" He flipped a switch and Cara grabbed hold of the consul to keep from falling. She always loved the process of getting somewhere. There was such delight in both Doctor's eyes it was hard not to enjoy it. She squeaked as she fell out of her seat but was immediately pulled back up by Nine and Ten.

"I think we've stopped." Ten said.

"Have we? How keen of you." Nine said before he moved to the door and opened it. "Hm. Not what I was expecting." Ten hurried to his side and Cara stood on her tiptoes to see over their shoulders.

"Have we even moved?" She asked upon seeing her street where they had been parked. Ten leaned out of the blue police box and looked around.

"A few inches to the left I'd say." He answered and Nine looked out as well.

"Maybe there's something here that we're suppose to find." He said.

"You think?" Cara said and the two looked at her. "Don't look at me, I get it from you." She said before she stepped out of the TARDIS onto the pavement. "Well come on. We need to get him back where he came from. Not that its not nice to have him around." Nine hurried out of the police box and took her hand. He didn't see the amused look on her face when he did it.

"Well then, where do we start?" Ten asked.

"Maybe we should look for another police box." Cara suggested.

"Oh I like that." Ten answered.

"We'll go this way." Nine pointed up the street. "You head that way." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"And if one of us finds it?" Cara asked.

"Comms link." They said together.

"Right. Ten," She said as he turned to go. "I can see it in your eyes, you strand us here, nothing will stop me from finding you." Ten visibly swallowed. "That's not your TARDIS. Not yet." With that she turned on her heel and headed off. Nine grinned and jogged to catch up and took her hand when he did.

"For someone new to all this, you're really quite good." Nine told her and she smiled slightly.

"I just felt like he might do something drastic." She answered. "I seem to be scary enough to deter him though." She glanced over her shoulder and watched Ten walking in the opposite direction, sonic screwdriver out, scanning the area. "Shouldn't you be scanning or something?"

"Probably." He nodded but made no move to do so. "Is your mum home?" He asked pulling her to a stop and she realized they were in front of her flat.

"Oh. Well, maybe. Did you want to get a cuppa?" She asked.

"Oh that would be lovely." Nine agreed and she led him into the flat.

"Cara!" She jumped at the shriek and then braced herself as something solid fly into her.

"'Ello Maggie." She greeted her younger sister. "We've only stopped for tea."

"By 'we' I imagine you mean that doctor fellow is with you." Her mother called from another room.

"Yes mum." She called back before detangling her sisters arms from around her and leading Nine into the kitchen.

"Afternoon dear." Her mother, Jane, greeted her. "Doctor." Her tone wasn't cold but there was the impression that there was a threat hidden beneath that one word.

"Afternoon Jane." Nine said with a wide grin. "Lovely home, as usual."

"Hm." She responded and Cara managed not to giggle. "So where have you been taking my daughter? Dangerous planets I'm sure." She said as she put the kettle on.

"Of course not. Safe planets, safe times, no danger." Nine answered and Jane eyed him.

"I always know when you're lying to me." She told him and this time Cara did giggle.

"Mum we're looking for another TARDIS. Have you seen one? Or heard it?" She asked once the giggle subsided.

"Lost your little blue box have you?" Jane said almost smuggly.

"No mum." Cara sighed. "We're looking for another one."

"There's another one?" Maggie asked speaking up.

"Another doctor appeared. From a future timeline. He lost his box." Cara told her. "Have you seen one? Ours is parked just down the street so its not that one."

"There was one in the park the other day." Maggie answered as the kettle screamed. Nine reached it before Jane and proceeded to serve the tea.

"The park we go to?" Cara asked.

"Yeah. It was just sitting there between the swings."

"Was?" Nine asked.

"A truck came and took it." Maggie told him. "A big truck with a crane."

"_Now why would someone take my TARDIS?_" A voice crackled from the inside of Nine's jacket. He blinked, momentarily forgetting the comms link he had and Cara rolled her eyes, reached in and pulled it out. It was an innocent enough thing that she had done loads of times but Jane stared wide eyed at her daughter.

"Maybe because it was sitting in the middle of a park that is frequented by children." Cara answered.

"_Imagine that. A park used by children. Oh I'll have to write that down_." Ten shot back.

"Sarcasm will get you no where." Cara growled. "Do you know where I live?"

"_Of course I do. Give me two ticks and I'll be knocking at the door._" He answered and Cara placed the comms link back into the inside pocket where she had grabbed it.

"Cara. I'd like a word." Jane said standing. She headed toward the kitchen door and grabbed her daughter as she walked by and dragged her into another room. "Are you sleeping with that man?" She asked immediately.

"What? No." Cara was so confused by the question. "What makes you ask that?"

"Your body language around him. _His_ body language around you. He didn't even try to stop you from pulling that thing out of his jacket nor when you put it back."

"So? I do that all the time. Its just faster than asking him for something." Cara answered.

"Then are you sleeping with this other Doctor?"

"Mum. No. I'm not sleeping with anyone. Ok? That's not how the Doctor is. I'm his companion. I keep him company because he's all alone and is the last of his people. He gets lonely and depressed so he has occasional companions. That's it." With that, Cara turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. "Maggie could you please get the door?" She asked her sister when there was a knock. The little ten year old with hair as red as Cara's bounded out of the kitchen.

"_Hello. I'm the Doctor._" They heard Ten's voice. "_You must be Cara's lovely sister Maggie_."

"_You can't be the Doctor though. He's standing in our kitchen_." Maggie responded.

"_I'm the Doctor from the future._"

"Maggie! Let him in before he confuses you further." Cara called and a moment later Ten walked into the room following after Maggie. "So who do we suppose has your TARDIS?" She asked.

"Lovely to see you again as well." Ten said and Cara gave him a look. "UNIT, Torchwood, take your pick." Cara sighed. "We should start with UNIT though."

"What is UNIT and what is Torchwood?" Nine sighed along with Cara.

"Oh, right. You haven't met them yet." Ten muttered. "This could get tricky."

"I could go." Cara said and the two looked at her. "That way neither of you mess up your time lines." Ten looked thoughtful. "Though if you think about it, your timelines are already messed up because you're here and you don't know how or why."

"She's got a point." Nine said.

"I just had a thought." The three turned to Maggie who had spoken up.

"What's that?" Nine asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

"If they took his box," She nodded to Ten. "What's to stop them from taking yours?"

"That's a very good thought." Nine told her. "I'm going to run now." She nodded with a smiled and he jumped back up and sprinted out of the house. Cara and Ten took off after him.

"No!" Nine shouted when they saw a truck driving away with the TARDIS on its back. They could chase it though they wouldn't get far before it got out of their sight.

"Get in!" Cara jumped at her mothers voice and looked to find the van, Jane driving, Maggie in the passenger seat. "Come on! We'll go after it!" They jumped into the back and she sped off after the truck.

"I didn't know you cared." Nine said with a grinned.

"My daughter likes you." Nine looked at Cara and she mirrored his grin.

"How are you going to get your boxes back?" Maggie asked turning in her seat to face them.

"With a clever plan." Ten answered.

"Which we don't have yet." Cara added.

"But we will." Nine finished. Jane didn't drive right behind the truck, she drove a few cars away so not to give away that they were following it. Cara frowned as the truck pulled up to a gate and then drove through when it let him in. The gate, connect obviously to a large fence, and that surrounded a mansion.

"Who lives here?" Ten asked.

"A rich person." Maggie answered staring out her window. Nine grinned.

"I love children." He said before he opened the door and got out and Cara and Ten followed. "If you would please go back home." He told Jane.

"And leave you with my daughter in what could be a very dangerous position?" Jane asked.

"There are two of him now. I'll be double safe." Cara told her. "Please. I don't want you or Maggie to get involved. Go." Jane sighed but nodded and Ten closed the door and she drove away.

"You should've gone with her." Nine said looking at the fence.

"No way." She could see the smile on his face.

"How do we get in then?" Ten asked as he joined Nine at the fence. Cara ignored their discussion and decided to head for the gate.

"Can I ask who lives here?" She asked the guard when she reached him.

"Dame Angela Williamson." He answered.

"It's such a lovely home." Cara gushed looking through the gate at the very large building and its surroundings.

"You can't be here miss." The guard said stepping out of the guardhouse.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just-I'm in school to be an architect and that is just _so_ amazing." Cara told him. The guard stared at her and then noticed Nine and Ten. "Oh those are just my friends. We've just come from the pub and thought we'd take a walk."

"Awful early for visiting pubs eh?" He asked and Cara grinned.

"It's the weekend. Got of work early." Cara was surprised with herself that she was managing to lie so easily. "Tell you what I'd love to have a closer look." She sighed with a smile as she turned back to look at the house. "Sorry to disturb you mate. You enjoy your evening." She told him before she turned to head back.

"Wait." He called and she smirked and then wiped it away before she turned back. "Let me see if you'd be allowed a small tour." He said.

"Oh you don't have to do that." She told him. "That would be lovely but you don't have to."

"The Dame would probably welcome the company." He answered. "Be a moment." She nodded with a smile and then waited patiently. "She welcomes you inside." He said after a few moments.

"Oi. Boys." Cara called over her shoulder. "Dame Williamson is allowing us a tour of her home." She said before she headed through the opening gate and Nine and Ten hurried to catch up.

"How did you do that?" Nine asked from one side of her while Ten moved to her other side.

"Its called 'round about flirting. Learned it from an American exchange student mum and I had when I was a in my final year of school. Lovely girl." Cara answered slipping her arm around Nine's. "Saying the right things at the right time. I said I was in school to be an architect."

"How convenient that you were." Ten commented and Cara grinned.

"You need to stop flirting. You're going to break a lot of hearts that way." Nine said without looking at her and she could see Ten smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"But its fun." She said so innocently he stopped and stared at her. "Shall we?" She asked gesturing to the house. "We've got two blue police boxes to find."

"By your lead milady." Ten said with a sweeping bow and was then promptly shoved over by Nine. Cara giggled and led then to the front doors. They opened before she could knock.

"I wondered how long it would take you." An older woman said once the door was opened. They could only assume that this was Dame Angela Williamson. "Please." She gestured them in and Ten then took up the lead into the mansion and the door was closed behind them. "I'm afraid taking your box was the only way I could think to meet you. But I didn't know there would be two." The two Doctors turned to her in unison.

"It's a paradox." Ten said.

"He dropped out of his timeline into mine." Nine said.

"I need my lovely blue box to figure out how to send me back to where I was." Ten continued.

"So that the lovely Cara and I can continue with our travels." Nine finished.

"Well, while you're here, would you like some tea?" The Dame asked.

"I think we've got time for a cuppa." Ten answered. She smiled happily and led them out of the parlor and down a long hallway and into a sitting room.

"There's something you're not telling us." Cara said as the three sat and Dame Williamson paused before she too sat.

"I'm afraid she's right." She said. "I knew of no way to get you here other than to have your lovely box brought to me."

"You're afraid." Nine said leaning forward. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Dear, would you mind closing the door?" Dame Williamson asked Cara. The girl nodded slowly and did as she was asked. She returned to her seat and found it had been moved closer to Nine. She managed to hide a smirk before she sat again. "My staff. There's something off about them. Lately they've been behaving so oddly. I asked for an extra pillow on my bed and found 30."

"30 pillows?" Cara asked.

"30." The Dame nodded. "I asked for my meat well done, it was given to me charred and hard as a rock."

"Maybe they just don't like you anymore." Ten suggested.

"My dear boy, I've employed these people since they were of legal age to work. I give them all the days off they request. All holidays off. I never demand anything, only request. I have done nothing that would cause this behavior." She answered. "I don't think they're human."

"And how do you think we'd be able to help?" Nine asked.

"You're the Doctor." She answered simply.

"She's right." Cara said. "You are rather good." Nine grinned.

"We shall endeavor to discover what has happened to your lovely staff." Ten told her. "It might be best to act as normal as you possibly can."

"I could give you that tour the guard was talking about." The Dame suggested.

"Oh that would be lovely Dame Williamson." Nine agreed.

"Oh please, Angela." She said and Cara nearly rolled her eyes at the not so subtle flirt.

"Angela it is." Nine held his hand out to Cara and she smile and took it. "Where too first?" Angela stood and moved to door and Ten winked at Cara before he followed.

"Oh allow me." Ten said opening the door for her.

"Oh well thank you dear. So good of you." Angela gushed before she led the way out of the room.

"Laying it on a bit thick isn't she?" Cara hissed to Nine and he chuckled.

"Here we have the first floor landing. I always loved spiral staircases when I was younger so my late husband made sure that's what we had when he built this house." Angela told them as they walked past the parlor.

"Are all your staff behaving oddly or just a select few?" Ten asked quietly.

"All of them." Angela answered. "Would you like to see the upstairs?" She asked as a maid walked by dragging a broom behind her and knocking into Cara as she passed sending the redhead to the floor.

"Oi!" She said and the maid turned back and whacked her over the head with the bristle part of the broom before she continued on. "Ow." Nine was already at her side checking her for injuries. "I'm fine." She assured him. "That was severely uncalled for."

"Do you see what I mean?" Angela asked. "That is the sort of thing I was talking about."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Nine asked Cara ignoring Angela for the time being.

"Yes Doctor. I'm fine. Really." She assured him. He stared at her for a moment before he stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Shall we continue?" Ten asked Angela charmingly.

"Of course." She turned without a second look at Cara and began to ascend the spiral staircase. "Doctor?" She said when Nine didn't follow.

"I think Cara and I are going to have a look around down here." He decided.

"Oh excellent idea. Divide and conquer." Ten agreed.

"If you wish." Angela said before continuing up the stairs and Ten hurried after her.

"She gives me a bad feeling." Cara said. "Or it could be the knock to the head." Nine ran his hand over her head feeling for any lumps. "I promise I'm fine." She told him and he turned face her completely and held her face in both hands.

"You're sure?" He asked staring into her eyes.

"Very." She said with all honesty.

"Alright." He kissed her forehead and stepped back, taking her hand and then led her off.

"Ok. This basement looks less like a basement and more like an alien world." Cara said as she followed closely behind Nine. "Or perhaps a dungeon."

"An alien dungeon." Nine agreed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Cara sighed and then yelled as she was grabbed from behind and before Nine could do anything, he was grabbed as well. "Doctor!" Cara shouted as he was pulled in one direction and she was held where she was. Metal cuffs suddenly snapped around her wrists and she was shoved forward with no idea who was behind her. She was shoved again and this time to the floor and there she found Nine, chained to the wall, hands above his head, and immediately crawled the best she could to his side. She clutched his jacket trying to make herself seem as small as possible but at the same time her hands felt for his Sonic.

"How wonderful for you to join us here Doctor."

"Isn't that interesting." Nine muttered. "Silurian." The reptile humanoid hissed at him and turned away and Nine felt Cara's hand slip inside his jacket but it didn't move any further so not to raise suspicion. "You're controlling those poor people I take it?"

"Ape minds are very easy to manipulate." The creature growled. Cara's hand moved further and stopped again.

"But why? What is it you want?" Nine asked.

"I come from your future Doctor." The Silurian answered. "A future in which you conspire to kill my people."

"I would never do that." Nine barked. "I don't conspire to kill anyone. Ever."

"But it's true. And I found a way here to stop you." The Silurian spun on their heel and marched away. Cara took that opportunity to finish her search for the sonic screwdriver.

"She must have gotten on his TARDIS somehow." Nine said thoughtfully trying to ignore Cara's hand in his jacket.

"Got it." She said producing the sonic.

"Point and hold the button down." He instructed and she did so pointing at his cuffs and then he did the same with hers. He glanced around the dungeon and found they were alone. "I believe this is a trap." He decided.

"So what do we do?" She sighed.

"We stay here." He told her. "They'll expect us to try to escape."

"But what about Ten and the Dame." Nine grinned.

"You don't like her." He pointed out.

"She gives me the creeps. She's in on this." Cara said with a slight pout. "The moment I called her out on her not telling us something, there's has been something very off about her."

"You have good instincts." He told her. "You should have said something sooner."

"And how would I have done that? With my mind?" She asked and he shrugged. "Oh please tell me you can't read minds." She groaned closing her eyes.

"Only like this." She opened her eyes as he set his hands on either side of her face and stared into her eyes. "Very nice." He said and she slapped his hands away. "You hold me pretty high in your head. You shouldn't."

"If that's all you can see about how I think of you then you didn't look hard enough." She told him. "Now how are we getting out of here?" He stared at her for a long moment.

"We need the cuffs back on." He said and she sighed but let him clips hers back on and then proceeded, albeit with difficulty, to put his back on. She then settled against his side after putting the sonic down her shirt. She knew he was watching her and she did it for that reason. They had just settled against the wall when the lizard woman returned.

"I thought you would have tried to escape by now." She said. Cara and Nine looked at each other and then back at her and rattled their chains. "I'll soon be bringing your skinny friend down here as well and then I will have the power of your time machine."

"She won't let you in." Cara said and the Silurian frowned.

"_She_?" She asked.

"The TARDIS." Nine answered. "She won't let you in."

"I'll break the doors down." To accentuate her statement she punched the brick wall and it broke under the force. She gave them a look as she brushed the dust of her fist and then walked away.

"Maybe there's a back way out." Cara said staring at the hallway the lizard woman had disappeared down.

"Worth a shot." Nine answered. Cara reached back into her shirt and pulled the sonic out and unlocked his cuffs and he did the same to her. "Probably best you hold onto it in case we have to chain ourselves back up." Cara sighed but slipped the sonic back down her shirt. "Interesting place to hide it." He commented before leading her down the hallway in the opposite direction the Silurian had gone.

"I only do it because you watch me do." She answered and he paused to look back at her and she smirked. "We need to find a way out Doctor." She reminded him and he turned and headed off. "We also need to find Ten. And both the TARDIS's.

"Escape first." He answered.

"You really don't ever know what you're doing, do you?"

"Nope."

"Its taking them an awful long time to check the basement." Angela commented as she looked over the second floor railing, Ten standing beside her doing the same.

"I'm sure they're just being through." Ten waved off her concern even though every fiber of him wanted to go down stairs. "You mentioned a library?"

"Oh of course. This way." She led him up to the third floor and down the long hallway and opened a set of doors.

"Brilliant." He said upon seeing the gigantic room lined floor to ceiling with books. A couple books suddenly fell off a shelf as one wall began to open.

"Here you see? I told you this was the way out." Nine's voice was heard.

"Actually, no. You didn't." Cara responded.

"Oh look. Its me." Nine said upon noticing Ten. "We have a Silurian problem."

"Really?" Ten asked in astonishment.

"Hitched a ride on your TARDIS." Cara answered.

"How?" Ten asked and Cara shrugged. "She must have disrupted the stream by just being on the outside." Ten muttered to himself. "If we can get to my TARDIS and lure her there we can probably fix the timeline by taking her back to where I was last."

"Worth a shot." Nine said.

"You actually don't ever know what you're doing." Cara said again and both Nine and Ten grinned. "You want me to be the bait, don't you?"

"She hates humans." Nine pointed out.

"She hates you more." Cara shot back and he seemed speechless. "Maybe he should be the bait." She nodded to Ten.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because she's looking for you." Cara answered. There was a crash somewhere downstairs and Cara's eyes flicked to Angela only to find her gone. "Well, I believe its time to say I told you so." She said turning back to Nine.

"We need to find our TARDIS's." Nine said. "Before they set a trap for us."

Cara peeked around the corner out of the library. There was no one in the hallway but that didn't mean someone was hiding in one of the rooms. She was suppose to lead the bad guys away from the library so that the Doctor(s) could search for their respective TARDIS's.

"Doctor." She whispered and Nine appeared at her side. "Do you want your sonic back?" He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You should hold onto it. Just in case. Have it in your hand so you'll have it out when you need it." Cara nodded and pulled it out of her shirt. "Be careful." He kissed her head and she moved out of the room. She held the sonic firmly in her hand and then decided to lock the doors she was walking by. She didn't even look at them and she pointed the sonic and heard each one click. It made her feel a bit better cause she'd have a bit more warning and she was able to move faster. She stopped at the end of the hallway and checked carefully around the corner. She could see down to the first floor landing and saw Angela with the Silurian.

"Make sure they do not leave that room." The lizard woman told Angela. "I want those boxes guarded as well." So the TARDIS's were possibly currently unguarded. All she had to do was figure out how to cause a distraction enough for Nine and Ten to escape. Which of course led her to the conclusion she needed to find the TARDIS. She waited until the landing was clear and ran through the open area to the other side of the stairs. If she was an evil lizard person, where would she hide two big blue boxes?

Logic said back down in the basement just because they'd never think to look where they'd been chained. But Cara knew from experience to always go for the second choice. So, the roof it was.

"Shouldn't we be escaping?" Ten asked as he lounged in a chair. Nine stood silently facing the window.

"You know very well that Cara knows what she's going." Nine answered. "I taught her how to move the TARDIS."

"Yeah but how will she know where it is? Or where to move it?" Ten asked sitting up.

"The TARDIS will bring her to us." Nine answered turning to face him. "She's not some helpless little girl. She knows what to do and she does it very well." Ten smirked with fondness but said nothing. "Will we lose her?"

"Not to death." Ten answered but didn't elaborate. A grinding sound suddenly filled the room and he jumped to his feet and Nine moved. The TARDIS materialized in front of their eyes and then all was quiet until the door opened.

"Well, come on. We need to get back to his TARDIS before they move it." The two ran inside. "It's on the roof."

"Oh good." Ten said as Nine began to flip switches. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Think like the bad guy." Cara shrugged and Ten grinned.

"Brilliant." He said and Nine grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him over to the controls. "Ah yes. To the roof!" Nine grinned at Cara and threw a switch. She grabbed a hold of the railing and held on until they stopped.

"Someone should check and see if it's all clear." Ten said moving toward the door but Cara stopped him.

"Honestly. There's a monitor for a reason." She told him turning him back around and moving him to where Nine stood.

"Always forget about that." Ten muttered and Cara rolled her eyes.

"Look." She pointed at the monitor. "If you had gone out there you would've been caught." She pointed at the two men hiding behind the other TARDIS and looked back at Ten. "You're still going out there aren't you?"

"Yeah." He said dragging out the word and Cara sighed.

"And how do you plan on getting into your TARDIS _and_ luring the Silurian along with you?" She asked and he puckered his lips thoughtfully.

"I have no idea." He answered and Cara sighed again. "I'll…think of something."

"_Not_ very reassuring Doctor." She said looking back and forth between them.

"I suppose we could make them think we've got weapons." Ten said to Nine.

"That won't work. Angela knows we're nonviolent." Nine answered.

"How do you know she knows?" Ten asked. Cara tuned them out and looked at the monitor. She still had the sonic and a TARDIS key. She could easily get from one TARDIS to the other. If they believed the sonic to be a weapon. She eased away from the two Doctors and edged slowly toward the door. She knew very well he had a habit of knowing where she was and what she was doing so she was expecting to be stopped. But she reached the door unchallenged and then hurried out and closed it quietly behind her.

"Alright. Come out, come out, wherever you are." She whispered. Which was of course very stupid since she knew where they were but didn't know what they were really capable of.

"So brave, young companion." She nearly froze at the Silurian's voice to her left. "To come out on your own. Where are your Doctors?"

"I left them in the library." Cara answered praying that Nine and Ten would stay where they were.

"That's interesting because I just came from there and there was no one there. Well, no one alive." Cara frowned and turned to face her.

"You killed her. Didn't you?" She asked about Angela.

"Of course I did. Just another dead ape." Cara wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Now give me the key. I know you have it. You wouldn't have come out in an attempt to retake the box if you didn't." A thought struck Cara then and she smirked.

"I don't have a key." She told her. "The TARDIS knows me."

"Then you will let me in."

"I don't think so." Cara said with a slight laugh. "The only way you're getting in that TARDIS is if you're unconscious."

"And the only way you're leaving this rooftop alive is if you open that door and let me inside." The Silurian threatened. Cara stared at her and looked over at the other TARDIS and then realized something. _That_ was Nine's TARDIS. The one she had used to get them out of the library was Ten's.

"You don't want that one. That's the old one." She told the reptile. "This is the one you want." She gestured behind her.

"Open the door." She was ordered but she didn't move. The door suddenly swung open and Nine moved out and pulled Cara away and a gas suddenly surrounded the Silurian and she dropped.

"Never do that again." Nine told Cara.

"Ever." Ten added before he and Nine tied the lizard woman up and carried her into the TARDIS. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Cara asked.

"That this was my TARDIS." Ten finished.

"I looks different." Cara shrugged. "Will you be able to fix the time vortex now?"

"Should be a cinch." Ten answered. "Just go back to the moment after I left, drop her off and away I go." Cara nodded. She didn't understand but she wasn't going to ask for an better explanation cause she wouldn't understand that either. She just accepted it as a way of life. "Can I have a hug?" He asked and she grinned and moved into his open arms. "Behave yourself. Though I don't know why I bother. You rarely listen to me." She giggled as he released her and she stepped back to take Nine's hand. "Goodbye Cara." She smiled and waved before he closed the door and a moment later the familiar grinding sound filled the air and the TARDIS disappeared.

"Where to now?" Cara asked Nine.

"To show your mother you're still alive." He answered. "I think the trance has worn off too." He nodded to the two butlers hurrying to the roof access door with confused expressions.

"She said Angela's dead." Cara told him.

"I heard. There isn't much we can do." He told her leading her to their TARDIS. "We can't go back to save her because that would create another paradox."

"I know." Cara sighed. "So once we've assured my mother I'm ok, where are we going?" He paused in his work at the controls and turned back to her. "What?"

"What you did was dangerous." He told her. "Leaving the TARDIS. Facing the Silurian alone."

"Yes. It was." She nodded in agreement. "I was terrified." He frowned then and moved away from the controls back over to her.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because it needed to be done." She answered. "I can't spend my life in fear of the unknown. I can't sit back and watch when I know there's something I can do. Even if I'm terrified. I don't want to be a frail little girl afraid of the unknown. There's a whole universe out there Doctor. I want to see it and I don't want to be afraid of it. Do you know why I left the TARDIS? Yes, it needed to be done but also because I knew you would save me if anything were to happen. I trust you Doctor." He stared at her for a very long moment before he pulled her into his arms. "Please let me stay with you."

"Of course you can stay with me." He said pulling back to look at her. "Just-don't ever do that again." Cara grinned.

"Alright." She nodded. He kissed her head and moved back to the controls. "After we assure my mum," She said moving over to him. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." He said. "Everywhere."


End file.
